THIngs I Wish
by chocoleitz
Summary: a nejixtenten fanfic. one shot.


**THINGS I WISH**

Chapter One: 

I know you're weary

And you're in such a hurry

But you know

You're never alone

Never Alone

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

That mission beat the shit out of me! If not for grandpa, I would not risk my life for this. But I don't want to hurt my grandpa, I love him so much. I know this photograph is so important to him because it's one of his memories to my grandma. Those antique sellers should not have stolen this. Because of their greediness, they're in black-and-blue right now. I'm sure Neji also was tired with those idiots. Anyway, where is that guy?

There he is. He looks cute and hot when he's meditating. A lot of girls tell me that he seems to be a serene or a quiet type of guy. If they only knew...

**Neji's P.O.V.**

I can feel her staring at me. Even if my eyes are closed, I can sense that she's there. Didn't she know that just the smell of her perfume can make my groin harden. Fuck. Meditate Hyugga. You can do it.

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

Neji is the type of guy who is possessive. It's so dangerous when he's serene. What's my proof to say those things against him? Well, he's just the lucky guy who got me at the age of 13. Hell yeah, so early for my age. But, whatever. Both of us enjoyed it. And still enjoying fucking each other. He's my sextoy, by the way.

Well, I'm also lucky. I'm the first girl that he's ever gone to in bed. Crap, I can hear grandpa's footsteps.

"Tenten, how was it?" an old man asked.

"It's tiring grandpa. But, we got it. I can't help but to be mesmerized with grandma's face." I said.

As I was talking to grandpa, I can hear Neji's footsteps.

"Master, I'm sorry I was---" he apologized.

"Meditating. I know that I've sent you to a mission that's too tiring. You kids, deserve a break. I'll go first to the fields and visit my comrades."

"I'll come with you, grandpa." I said.

"No. Just stay here. Guard the house and rest. Neji, keep an eye on my granddaughter." He said and kissed me at the cheek.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Neji went back to the place where he was meditating. Tenten seems to be irritated with what he's doing. The challenging granddaughter went to her sex toy.

"Just meditate my dearest friend. Concentrate." She said sarcastically.

Seeing that the prodigy wasn't bothered with what she said, she sat behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll also meditate. I'll meditate on how to place my hands on you while we're playing. I'll meditate on where should I kiss and touch you. But I won't meditate here. Mind if I meditate in your room?" she teasingly whispered in his ears.

"You can if you want to." He coldly said.

"Thank you." Tenten irritably said.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

She's leaving now. God, I must control myself. I know she's mine. But what if the servants saw us and tell that to her grandfather? I'm just their assistant. If not for her grandfather adopting me, I won't be here. And hell yeah, I won't be able to fuck her. Why in the hell am I still doing here? I bet she's irritated with what I said. I can explain to her. But I'll take care of that later on. She better deal with what she did to me first. Seducing me…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Tenten?" Neji asked as he entered his room.

There were no signs of Tenten. This made him angry.

"After giving me a hard-on, this is what I get?" he thought.

He rested on his bed and found Tenten's earrings. The Hyugga gave a smirk and had a great feeling of what will happen next.

Tenten barged on his room without even knocking the door.

"Hyugga, found my earrings?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just drop-by at Ino's house. I need to get the installer of Windows Vista software I asked from her."

"Okay. Wait a minute and I'll just change my clothes."

"You're not coming with me."

"That can't be. Remember, I must keep an eye on you."

"No! It's just Ino's place! Why do you need to accompany me?"

"Right. It's just Ino's place, so why can't I come with you?"

Silence followed. Neji stared at Tenten. She was wearing a micromini skirt and a lacey black top. Her creamy legs and silky hands are irresistible to the prodigy.

"I won't allow you to go there. Only I can have the opportunity to see you in that outfit." He said and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you awhile ago. I was just tired." He said and kissed her passionately.

A smirk flew across her face and her hands were already on his sides.

"You're my toy. Follow me when I said I want to fuck you." She said and let out a wild moan as his hands touched her heaving breasts.

Neji removed his shirt as Tenten removed her lacey black top. Her black brassiere was unclasped by him and he began to lick, nibble and suck her breasts. Her moans were filling his room. These moans were just urging him to go further. He began to go down as he trailed his lips down to her navel. His lips circled her navel and licked them sensuously.

He pulled down the skirt and it joined the discarded clothes on the floor. He inserted his finger on her warm core and she moaned wildly. She touched her hair and caressed it, showing the pleasure she's receiving from him. He smirked as he looked at her, flushed and full of desire. He inserted two more of his fingers and she arched her body. She was like a sacrifice offered to him as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. He licked all of her juices cleanly, not leaving a single drop behind.

She pulled him down and started a passionate kiss with him. How she loved to taste her in his mouth. As they were kissing, she began to unbutton his pants. Giving his member, its release from the pants. She pushed him on the bed and now, she was on top of him.

She went down and sucked his hardened member. He can't help but to growl and moan at the pleasure that he is receiving right now. She licked his juices and swallowed them hard.

"Let's go to heaven." She said seductively as she went up and kissed him at his lips, passionately. He pushed her on the bed and positioned himself on her entrance. He entered her with a precise thrust and made her shout his name like crazy.

"NE…JI-KUN!!!"

"TEN..TEN!!"

Both of them exclaimed as they reached the climax. They soon lay on the bed, panting and were losing of breath. Neji looked at Tenten. She looked delicate as she lay on his bed. Her chocolate-brown locks that fell sexily on her breasts. He felt himself harden again as she licked her lips.

"Still want to go to Ino's place?" Neji asked.

"How about you going INSIDE again in MY place?" she said as she removed the covers and pushed herself on him.

"I'll be glad to." He happily said as he buried her face on her neck.

So was it good??? Please review! Thanks. (smiley)


End file.
